fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Sarge Fan
Sarge Fan is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Flipdeck info Hometown: Oniontown Loves: Onions Hates: Rules This mischievous customer is absolutely obsessed with Sarge and can always be found parading around town in his green army helmet. With the help of Quinn, he had his name legally changed to Sarge D. Fan. When Sarge Fan heard of Papa’s Freezeria opening up, he personally petitioned to have his favorite candy, Gummy Onions, on the menu. Appearance Sarge Fan wears the same hat as Sarge, which covers his hair and eyes. He wears a purple polo undershirt & black shirt on top with a picture of Sarge on it, purple bottoms with a green belt and to finish his appearance, brown shoes with green laces. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *12 Onions *37.5 minutes (5/8 of meter) *Sliced into six pieces Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Onion *Onion *Onion *Well-done patty *Onion *Onion *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita *Pork *Onions *Pinto Beans *Onions *Loco Sauce *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Blueberries *Vanilla Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *3 Gummy Onions Papa's Pancakeria *Blueberry Waffle *Whipped Cream *Raspberries *Blueberry Waffle *Whipped Cream *Raspberries *Drink: **Large Cranberry Juice with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Onion Ring *Onion *Onion Ring *Well Done Patty *Onion *Onion Ring *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *6 Wild Onion Strips *3 Wild Onion Wings (left) *3 Wild Onion Boneless Wings (right) *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Veggie Dog on a Pumpernickel Bun *Onions *Fajita Veggies *Wild Onion Sauce *Onions *3 Sport Peppers *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Purple Burple ** Large Cheddar Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Blueberry Cake *Violet Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Purple Burple Drizzle (Shaved Coconut in other holidays) **Rock Candy **Frosted Onion (No other toppings in other holidays) **Gummy Onion (Cherry in other holidays) **Frosted Onion (No other toppings in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Vanilla Drizzle **Sourballs (Rock Candy in other holidays) **Frosted Onion (No other toppings in other holidays) **Gummy Onion (Cherry in other holidays) **Frosted Onion (No other toppings in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Blackberries *Purple Burple Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *3 Gummy Onions Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Ravioli *Purple Pesto (Papa's Marinara Sauce in other holidays) *Black Pepper *8 Onions *Clam *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Blackberries *Purple Burple Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Sugarplum Topping *3 Gummy Onions Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry Infinity Loop with Blueberry Custard (Long John in other holidays) **Vanilla Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle **Cosmic Coconut *Chocolate Cake Round with Blackberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Countdown Crunch (Rock Candy in other holidays) *Blueberry French Cruller with Blueberry Custard **Strawberry Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle Papa's Wingeria HD *6 BlazeBerry Chicken Strips *3 Wild Onion Wings (left) *3 Wild Onion Boneless Wings (right) *Ranch Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Onions *8 Garlics *Regular baked *Squares Trivia *He is unlocked along with Wild Onion Sauce twice in a row in Wingeria and Hot Doggeria. *Both he and Radlynn (fans of Sarge and Radley Madish, respectively) order Veggie Dog in Hot Doggeria. *In Papa Louie 2, the badge Onionception is earned when Sarge is defeated with him. *In Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!, his style B costume shows a purple polo shirt with Sarge's face on it. *He was referred to as "SargeFan!" in Papa's Pizzeria and Papa's Burgeria, then as "Sarge Fan!" from Taco Mia to Hot Doggeria, and finally "Sarge Fan" from Cupcakeria onward. *His Wingeria order combination is similar to that of Gremmie's. * His second outfit in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! is available to buy in various gamerias. * In Papa's Pizzeria, he is the only customer that orders 12 of anything (12 onions). * He had his name legally changed to "Sarge D. Fan" by help from Quinn.http://www.flipline.com/flipdeck/12 Unlockable toppings along with him *In Freezeria and Cupcakeria, he is unlocked along with Gummy Onions. *In Wingeria and Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked along with Wild Onion Sauce. *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Onions. *In Donuteria, he is unlocked with Sugarplum Drizzle Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 30 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 33 *Papa's Taco Mia: Rank 17 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 18 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 37 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 14 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 18 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 35 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 21 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 35 * Papa's Donuteria: Rank 29 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 45 Gallery Sarge Fan Evil.PNG|How dare you forget the onions? Sarge Fan is not pleased.PNG|What kind of joke is this? Sarge fan¡.jpg Sarge Fan!.png Sarge FanHappy.jpg|Sarge Fan with a Star Badge 601013_650982704929700_1930414484_n.jpg 995818_650982698263034_670031107_n.jpg Sarge Fan.PNG|Onions only! sargefanperfectorderinburgeria.png|Sarge Fan!'s perfect order in Papa's Burgeria O points from sarge fan.jpg|I like onions not cheese. Onion burgerzilla.png|I like onions not too much ONIONS.png|Papa Louie excellent but not too much onions. 2013-09-09 11.11.21.jpg|Request sarge fan on Burgeria. 2013-09-09 11.10.17.jpg|New customer, sarge fan! MADsf.png|Too much onions Poor Sarge Fan.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Sarge Fan.png Roy taking Sarge's order.PNG When Burgers Attack! - Sarge Fan.jpg Perfect Breakfast for Sarge Fan.png Perfect Cupcakes for Sarge Fan.png Perfect Cupcakes for Sarge Fan 2.png Perfect Cupcakes for Sarge Fan 3.png Perfect Cupcakes for Sarge Fan 4.png Sargefanperfectscoreinpastaria.jpg|Sarge Fan's perfect score in Pastaria. bandicam 2014-08-15 22-32-19-830.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-10 at 20.12.28.png|Sarge Fan! is angry with the Infinity Loops Georgito & SF HD.jpg Screen Shot 2014-09-13 at 11.46.44 AM.png|Regular Donuteria order Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.20.23.png 10600450 849382215105876 4356728187473358171 n.jpg|Sarge Fan with his favorite, Wild Onion Sauce Sargefanperfect.png|Sarge Fan's perfect donuts! Sarge Fan perfect.png|Sarge Fan and Marty go perfect to kickstart New Year! Sarge Fan Taco Mia Perfect.png|Sarge Fan loves his perfect taco! Papa's Donuteria - Radlynn and Sarge Fan in Hallway Hunt.png STPADDYS 15.jpg Sarge Fan Pancakeria Perfect.png|Sarge Fan has some perfect pancakes! Sarge Fan! (Taco Mia).png Fan Art Sarge Fan!.PNG|Artwork of Sarge Fan! The New Gameria is.png|Sarge Fan! & Radlynn are looking at their computer Sarge Fan.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:S Characters